Users of military and civilian AR15/M16 or M4 type weapons have numerous accessory options for customizing, repairing, and enhancing these firearms. Such accessories include barrels, flash hiders, sling attachments, handguards, rails, sights, and stocks, among others. Installation of some or all of these accessories or replacement components requires several specifically shaped tools in order to remove and later reengage integral attachments such as barrel nuts, castle nuts, and flash hiders, each of which can be notoriously difficult to remove and should be tightly reengaged so that firing vibration and handling does not jar these components loose. Users, such as professional gunsmiths and hobbyists, looking to remove or reengage a barrel nut, castle nut, or flash hider, require a tool able to apply a great deal of torque. Wrenches can provide high torque when a component aperture is located on an end of an elongate wrench. Previous wrench designs have combined a barrel nut aperture on one end and a castle nut aperture on another end, and sometimes have included a flash hider aperture somewhere between the two ends. However, such designs deliver less torque to the flash hider than if the flash hider aperture were arranged on an end of the wrench. This challenge can be solved via use of a torque extender or a dedicated flash hider wrench, but this also entails the carrying of multiple tools, which is disadvantageous to military personnel in the field. Moreover, certain accessory end plates can significantly limit the utility of certain castle nut wrenches.
Thus, there exists a need for a wrench that can remedy the foregoing problems.